


Blind Date

by xoLovliRainbow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, No Smut, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoLovliRainbow/pseuds/xoLovliRainbow
Summary: Marinette gets set up on a blind date by Alya, but it's not a blind date. She knows this person well. A bit too wellAlternate universe with no miraculous (or Luka Couffaine cuz i was too lazy to add him to this im sorry). Post season 3.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> The miraculous doesn't exist in this universe and it's also post season 3 so if you haven't watched season 3 of miraculous you might get some spoilers but idk. All scenes that don't include miraculous stay the same (so scenes like the umbrella scene stay the same because they didn't directly have Ladybug and Chat Noir in that scene).

Marinette didn’t have time for romance.

At all.

Even with her graduating from Francais Dupont, she was still as busy as ever with bakery duties, babysitting Manon (which she was doing more now ever since Manon’s mother, Nadia Chamack, got to host another Prime Time segment), and interning for Gabriel Agreste at his fashion company. 

So when Alya brought up the idea to set Marinette up for a blind date, she had no choice but to give her enthusiastic best friend a hard no. However, Alya wasn’t going to go down that easy. She tried for weeks on end to convince Marinette to go, until, finally, Alya gave up and said that she would buy her a new sewing machine if she went.

So here she was. Sitting in one of the cushioned chairs in the Bourgeois restaurant and waiting for her date. Who was also running late. 

So much for getting ready early.

Marinette sighed as another few minutes went by. She was starting to wonder if her date had stood her up and whether to just give up on romance forever and die as an old lady with 50 hamsters or not when her phone buzzed with a text notification. She took her phone out of her little pink purse and unlocked it to read the message.

Blind Date Guy: Sorry I’m running so late! Traffic is insane tonight and work ended later than usual. I’m almost there. You haven’t left yet, right?

Marinette let out a breath of relief. She was starting to look a bit pathetic sitting at a table by herself for 10 minutes. She could feel the sympathetic stares from the other diners. She typed a reply.

Me: Don’t worry, I’m still here. Just text me when you arrive.

A few minutes later, Marinette’s phone buzzed again.

Blind Date Guy: Alright, I’m finally here. Which table are you seated at?

Me: I’m sitting at Table 14

Blind Date Guy: Okay. Walking through the doors now. 

Marinette looked up at the door, holding her breath in anticipation, as a handsome, blonde male roughly around her age in a dashing suit walked in. 

Wait.

That wasn’t any blonde male.

That was...

Oh god, Marinette thought, Wait, wait, wait, maybe he isn’t my date. It could just be a crazy coincidence. I should wait a few more seconds before I go insane.

Marinette stared at the door for 20 more seconds, hoping, wishing that another guy would walk through that door. But the door remained closed, sending Marinette’s mind straight to panic mode. 

Apparently, Alya didn’t know the meaning of “blind date”. A blind date was supposed to be two people who had never met before hanging out or eating a romantic dinner and getting to know each other better. Keywords were “never met”. But Marinette’s date was definitely not someone she never met. Oh no, she knew him well. Like, very well. As in, i-had-a-crush-on-you-for-three-straight-years-and-was-kinda-obsessed-with-you-for-a-hot-minute well. 

She watched as the guy looked around the room before setting his eyes on table 14. She watched as the guy slowly shifted his gaze to her, making direct eye contact. She watched as the guy’s green eyes widened in surprise when he took in who she was. 

This was actually happening.

Marinette was actually going on a “blind” date with Adrien Agreste. 

But the thing that surprised her the most was that she kinda wanted to be on a “blind” date with Adrien Agreste.

Oh god.

~~~~~~~

Adrien froze stiffly in place when he realized who his mysterious blind date was. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Adrien could feel his heart rate speed up as he gazed stupidly at Marinette. She was wearing a navy blue A-line scoop neck dress with a sequin top that was no doubt from the Gabriel Agreste Collection. Her hair was down with 2 braids from the side forming a half pony. Her blue eyes looked as vibrant as ever and Adrien had to physically make the effort to not get lost in them. There was no doubt that Marinette was beautiful, but right now she was absolutely gorgeous. The way she looked in that dress made Adrien want to ask her why she wasn’t modeling instead of interning. 

Which he would do if his legs weren’t refusing to move.

What are you waiting for? Christmas? 

Adrien managed to not melt into a puddle of goo and made his way to the table, only to be further astounded by Marinette’s beauty. 

She had eyeliner on and her eyelashes were curled, making her eyes pop out even more if that were possible. Her lips were coated in lip gloss and a blush resided on her cheeks. Adrien could tell that her blush was natural and smiled to himself at the thought of him being the cause of that blush.

Or maybe she’s blushing because she’s embarrassed to be seen with me, Adrien thought.

Wait. He was here because Alya set him up on a blind date. Was that the reason Marinette was here too? Was she expecting someone that she didn’t know just like he was? Was she going to get up and leave now that she realized it was just Adrien? Was she going to be-

“Umm, Adrien?” Marinette said. “Are you okay?”

Adrien snapped back to reality. He observed the small, reassuring smile on Marinette’s face. 

This was Marinette he was talking about! She was too nice to leave just like that. Even if she was uncomfortable or disappointed. 

“Uhh yeah! I’m fine,” Adrien replied. “But if you want to leave, I totally understand. You were probably expecting someone else. I can just g-”

“No!” Marinette shouted louder than expected, surprising both her and Adrien. The diners sitting in the tables next to them looked over to them with curious gazes.

“Everything’s fine,” Marinette reassured the diners. 

Once they stopped paying attention to Marinette and Adrien, Marinette cleared her throat.

“I mean, we’re already here so we might as well eat right? Besides, it’s been a long time since we saw each other so we should catch up! That is if you want to stay?” Marinette said. 

Adrien smiled. “I would love to” 

He pulled out his chair and sat down. 

“So…” Marinette started. “Based on what I remember, being late isn’t a very Adrien thing. That sounds like something I would do!”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m in Paris right now because of the photoshoots. The deadline for the photos is in 3 days so we have a very hectic schedule right now.”

“Why didn’t you reschedule the date then?”

“I’m going to be leaving in about a week so I didn’t really have any other dates available. Plus, Alya is very good at persuasion and getting what she wants.” 

“Oh don’t even start on that. I’m here because she promised to get me a sewing machine.”

“She promised me a new camera for my job.”

“A camera? I thought you model.”

“Oh I still do modeling on the side, but I’m studying photography in New York. I’m here on a break to work in a photoshoot for the first time as a photographer.”

Marinette gasped in surprise. “Wow, that’s great! You are definitely ahead of me in terms of achieving your dreams. I’m still an intern for your father’s company.”

Adrien thought back to his days in Francois Dupont when he saw Marinette win his father’s derby hat contest. She was very talented back then. 

“Do you have some of your sketches with you?”

~~~~~~~

The date (or dinner, Marinette didn’t know if Adrien saw it as a normal friend hangout or not) was going well, much to Marinette’s surprise. Adrien had taken a look at Marinette’s sketches while she looked at some of the photos Adrien had taken in his photography course. 

“These are all very creative ideas, Marinette! You should definitely pitch some of these to my father, he would love them!” Adrien told her.

“How? I’m just an intern. He won’t listen to me and it’s not my job anyway.” Marinette said.

“You won that derby hat contest in high school, didn’t you?” Marinette nodded in reply. “I remember how impressed he was. I don’t think he forgot that. If he’s going to listen to anyone for new ideas, it would be you.”

After talking about sketches and photos, their food arrived. Marinette restrained herself and tried not to gobble the steak and pasta down like a savage beast, even though it smelled really, really good. After a few moments filled with nothing but the sounds of munching and chattering from other nearby diners, Adrien took a sip of his water and cleared his throat to say something. 

“Or if you want, I can talk to my dad about you,” he said.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with surprise in her eyes. “No no no! You really don’t have to do that! You don’t have to go through the trouble.”

“Oh come on, Marinette. It won’t take much for me to schedule a meeting with my father. Besides, you’re worth the trouble.” 

Marinette felt her face heat up and swore to herself. He was still so charming and so, so kind. It was taking up all of her willpower to not fall for him again. She opened up her mouth to say something, but Adrien cut her off.

“And don’t even say that your designs aren’t worth it when I know full well that they are. You better take my word for it, I have modeled your designs after all.” 

Marinette giggled and Adrien joined in. His laugh sounded as melodic and wonderful as it was a year ago. 

Stop that, god damnit. You can’t afford another heartbreak by the same guy. A little voice in Marinette’s mind told her. 

“I remember that fashion show! It was the first one I ever attended!” Marinette said. 

“Yeah it was pretty incredible. Remember when Madame Bourgeois noticed your hat and said that she loved it?”

“How could I forget? She offered me the chance to go to New York!”

“Do you regret refusing the offer?” Adrien asked.

Marinette stopped in her seat and the happy expression on her face was replaced by a thoughtful one. 

“Sometimes. It’s usually when I’m at my lowest and I think to myself ‘Why didn’t I take that offer? I have nothing going on for me in Paris.’,” A smile slipped onto Marinette’s face. “But then I remember my family and my friends and I think ‘You know what, there really is no other place I’d rather be’.”

She placed a hand onto her heart, reveling in the moments when her friends and family were there supporting her and loving her. She soon realized that Adrien was still watching her.

“That sounded incredibly cheesy! Sorry!” Marinette stated sheepishly.

Adrien shook his head. “No, it was sweet. If it were up to me I probably would’ve chosen the same thing...I think.”

Marinette let out a dramatic gasp. “You would probably abandon your closest companions for the temporary glamour of New York? Oh wait...you already have. Traitor.” 

Adrien let out a laugh. “No but in all honesty, I definitely would’ve stayed. I loved Francois Dupont and the friends I made there.”

“What made you want to leave after school ended?” 

“Well, it was mostly because I graduated from Francois Dupont and I realized that I didn’t want to do just modeling all my life. So I combined my interest for a new career with my interest in traveling and boom, New York seemed like a viable option. There was one thing holding me back but I decided that I couldn’t put my entire life on hold just because of that one thing. Even if it did mean a lot to me.” 

Marinette was about to ask what that thing was when a waiter came to deliver desserts to the table. She watched as he put piping hot Chocolate Lava Cakes on the table in front of both of them. 

Adrien’s jaw dropped open in excitement. As soon as the waiter walked away from the table, Adrien took a fork and dove in on his dessert. Marinette watched as he enjoyed every bite of his cake, giggling at the little speck of chocolate he had next to his lip for eating it so messily. 

Why was he still so adorable?

~~~~~~  
Adrien took in a breath of the cool evening air as he walked to the Dupain-Cheng bakery with Marinette by his side. After they had finished their dessert and paid the check, the two had decided that they didn’t want their “date” (did she see it as a date?) to end yet. So, Adrien offered to give Marinette a ride home to which she said that she was fine with walking. Since Adrien was staying in the Bourgeois hotel (where the Bourgeois restaurant happened to be), he decided that he would walk Marinette home and then walk back to the hotel on his own afterwards. 

Currently, they were walking by the park and talking about their old school and their old classmates.

“Rose and Juleka were definitely dating in our 4th year.” Marinette stated.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Adrien said

“That’s because you don’t notice anything.” 

“Hey!”

“Well, it’s true! You were completely oblivious!”

“I’m sorry, but they didn’t give many signs that they were interested in each other.” 

“Are you serious? They gave valentines to each other!”

“Friends give friends valentines.”

“Not ones that are heart-shaped!”

“Mmm….debatable.”

“Come on! They kissed once!”

“Under mistletoe.”

“Yeah but they kissed on the lips when they could’ve kissed on the cheek.”

“It was barely a peck!”

“Yes but they were blushing.”

“Could’ve been the fact that the entire class was watching.”

“Doubt it. Besides they didn’t have to kiss each other! You know that the only reason that mistletoe was up in the first place was because Kim wanted the cute new girl to give him some lip action. Nobody was pushing them to do it!” 

Adrien chuckled. “You are really passionate about this, huh?”

“Yeah because I shipped it.”

“Wait shipped what? I’m confused, when did we start talking about packages?”

Marinette dropped her head down and groaned. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Well….I still think that I wasn’t oblivious.”

“Oh that’s real funny you little cinnamon bun.”

“I don’t think- Wait wha? What do you mean cinnamon bun?” 

Marinette laughed at the obvious confusion displayed on his face. 

They continued their walking and talking, with an occasional laugh put into the mix. When they reached the bakery, Marinette took a few steps ahead and turned to look at Adrien.

“Well, this is me.” Marinette immediately cringed after saying that because that sounded like a really “date”y thing to say and she still didn’t know if this was a date.

Adrien looked at her with a pang of sadness in his chest. He really wanted to see her again, but did she want the same thing?

“I had a lot of fun today.” he said.

“Me too. I’m really glad I came.” I probably would’ve agreed to come right off the bat if Alya told me you were my blind date, sewing machine or not, Marinette wanted to add, but she didn’t want to be too bold. There was still a chance that Adrien didn’t feel the same.

But there’s also a chance that he does, a tiny, hopeful voice in Marinette’s mind said. 

They both stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. Bluebell to Emerald, Emerald to Bluebell. It would’ve been awkward if it weren’t for the fact that they both felt connected to each other, that they both really wanted to have a second date, even if the other didn’t see it as one. 

Marinette felt her heart beats grow faster and louder and a sudden pressure weigh down on her chest. She needed to tell him the truth, the reason why she was so hesitant about going on a date with him, and why she was so excited about it as well. She needed to tell him everything. 

“I used to be in love with you.” 

Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise. He expected her to say that she wasn’t interested in him or that today was purely as friends. He tried to say something but Marinette cut him off.

“Let me finish, please.”

Adrien nodded.

Marinette took a deep breath. Come on, you’ve got this. 

“The day you gave me that umbrella when it was raining was the moment I knew that I liked you. Really liked you. That was the reason I stuttered around you all the time and why I was 10 times clumsier in your presence. You were just so charming, and kind, and handsome, and my brain just couldn’t handle it.” She gave a little chuckle. “Near the end of my first year I realized that I was in love with you. Nobody else made my heart race like you did. I tried a lot of things to get you to like me back. I made a passion fruit macaron once, please don’t ask me how I know your favorite flavor, and I tried to give it to you so many times. I don’t even remember what I was planning to do after I gave it to you! Like, did I think that it would automatically make you fall in love with me or that you would be so impressed by my baking skills that you would immediately ask me out? I have no idea.”

Adrien gave a little smile.

Marinette continued, “Anyway, after a while I realized that nothing I tried seemed to be working. You only saw me as a friend, which you said multiple times. And then you started dating Kagami near the end of our third year and that broke the camel’s back. So I decided to move on and tried getting over you during summer break. And, yeah. By probably a quarter into 4th year I was over you.”

Adrien stood stock-still. 

“I’m sorry! That was definitely a mistake!” Marinette exclaimed. “I-I’ll just go inside now. Bye, Adrien. It was nice catching up!”

Adrien didn’t move as Marinette fast-walked to her door. He was too busy processing the information that was whirring in his brain. 

Marinette had a crush on me for 3 years

Marinette wanted to be more than my friend

I really am oblivious!

All of the signs were clear to him now. The stuttering, the blushing, the tripping. He had figured that she was just a starstruck fan, she had said so herself once. How was he this stupid?

Most of all, I need to tell her something too!

“Marinette, wait!” Adrien yelled.

Marinette, who had just unlocked and opened her door, turned around. Her cheeks were very red and she swore to herself. Why did blushing have to be a thing? 

Adrien stepped forward until he was standing right in front of Marinette. 

“I was in love with you too.”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to be shocked.

“Okay, please let me explain like I let you.” 

Marinette gave a tiny nod, her blush growing even more. 

“I fell in love with you at the start of 4th year.” 

Marinette opened her mouth a little bit. 

“And before you bring up Kagami,” Adrien started. “Know that we went on just a few dates during summer break after 3rd year and I realized that I just didn’t feel right with her, like I wasn’t comfortable with her. So we broke up pretty soon after our relationship started. I’m pretty sure you knew that we broke up, the entire school did.

“When 4th year started I was feeling really lost and confused. I felt even more lost when I realized that the blue scarf I got for my birthday wasn’t actually from my father and it was from you. That day when I confronted you about it was when I fell in love with you.”

He remembered that conversation as clear as day. After Nino had blabbed and said that Marinette was the one who made the scarf and it had somehow gotten mixed up when it was delivered to his house, Adrien went up to Marinette after class and asked her about it. To which she said, “Me?! Make the scarf? No way!”

“I know you made it Marinette, Nino told me by accident.” Adrien had said back, but then felt guilty for throwing his friend under the bus.

Marinette sighed. “Okay it was me. Sorry for not telling you about it.”

“I’m not mad. I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.” 

“Well...you just seemed so happy thinking that your dad made it. I didn’t want to rob you of your happiness, you deserved it for your birthday after all. I wanted you to know that somebody cares about you. So, I didn’t tell you.”

Adrien stood in shock after she said that. The fact that she cared about him so much that she didn’t take credit for work that she spent so long on made his heart skip a beat. 

“Thank you, Marinette.” He said after half a minute of silence.

“It wasn’t a problem. The next time you feel like you don’t have anybody in your life, just look at the scarf, okay? Then, you’ll remember that everyone here cares about you. That I care about you.” Marinette gave a warm smile and leaned in to hug him. 

Adrien remembered the feeling of that hug. She had fit so perfectly against him and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he truly belonged. 

Since then, things started to change little by little. First, Adrien started to notice everytime Marinette entered the room. He started to like how her laugh sounded, how her mouth formed an adorable pout when she was upset, how her eyes lit up when she was sketching during class, how her nose wrinkled whenever Chloe sprayed some of her strong perfume. 

Then, he started thinking about Mari more and more. She would wander in his thoughts when he was doing homework. She would be in his daydreams during photoshoots. She would appear on multiple occasions in his dreams during night too. He would dream about devils and demons chasing him, trying to tire him and tear him apart, with Marinette in an Angel costume holding out her hands at the end of the road, a safe haven. 

Soon, Adrien had been looking at the scarf more often, not so that he could remember that somebody cared about him, but so that he could remember that Marinette cared about him. He tried talking to her everyday because in every conversation he had with her, she always gave him her undivided attention, like he was the most important thing in the world to her, and made him feel like he was special. He started blushing when she would brush her shoulder against his or when they would touch hands by accident.

He was whipped. 

“I was pretty much obsessed with you for most of 4th year. I know that I’m oblivious but you gotta admit that you are too. My feelings were pretty obvious to everyone.” Adrien said. 

Marinette thought back to one moment in 4th year. It was lunchtime and Marinette was walking with Alya down the steps to the courtyard while Adrien and Nino were talking at the bottom of the staircase. Mari somehow tripped on a step and started to fall. Adrien caught her but lost his balance, causing both students to fall to the floor, with Marinette directly on top of Adrien. 

Marinette started blushing like crazy while Adrien raised an eyebrow and said, “Looks like you’ve finally fallen for me.”

That one sentence had shocked the four into silence. Marinette’s face practically became a tomato and Adrien, finally realizing what he said, widened his eyes, started to blush, pushed Marinette off of him, and immediately began apologizing.

How the heck did I not notice? Marinette thought to herself. 

“I’m sorry if that made you feel like an idiot. Looks like I’m not the only cinnamon bun around here.” Adrien said.

“Oh no, that role was made specifically for you.” Marinette replied.

They both chuckled. Then, Adrien cleared his throat and said, “Wait, wait, wait, I’m not done.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Okay then, Romeo.” But Adrien knew that deep down, Marinette was curious to what he was going to say next.

“Remember earlier when I said that there was something here that was holding me back?” 

Marinette nodded.

“Yeah...that thing was you.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. She felt her face get hot yet again. 

“I considered confessing to you on graduation but I figured that you weren’t interested in me at all and that I would just bring up unnecessary feelings of confusion when you were starting the next chapter of your life. So I decided to go to New York and move on. I guess I sort of, pushed my feelings down instead of getting over them though.” 

And that was it. Everything was out there. Now all that was left was to decide what happened next. 

Marinette started laughing. Adrien jumped a little, surprised by her reaction. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to shock you,” Marinette said in between bouts of laughter. “It’s just that we have the worst timing. What are the chances that you start loving me the minute I lose interest in you?”

Adrien started laughing along as well. “Yeah, here’s the funny thing, I think I’ve always liked you more than a friend. I’ve just never realized it until 4th year.” 

With that, Marinette started laughing even harder. “Wow, well then you should know that I think I’m falling for you again.” 

“Same here!” 

They both stopped laughing and froze. Well, that just happened. But, Adrien couldn’t fight the urge to do one thing. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Marinette beamed. “Please do.”

Adrien bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Marinette put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper. Everything around them fell away, like all there was in the world were these two smitten young adults having the first kiss that was put off for far too long. It was exactly how they dreamed it would be and so much more. When they pulled apart, they just stood there, smiling and holding each other in a deep embrace. 

Remember when Marinette said she didn’t have time for romance?

Well, maybe she did. 

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! This is the first fanfic that I've ever written for MLB (and also the first fanfic I've written EVER). This was meant to be a oneshot type of thing but it turned out to have like 20 pages in my google doc so....sorry. Let me know if you like it!


End file.
